deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 13th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Mario VS Sonic, as well as the revisit in the 100th episode, where he fought against Mario from the Super Mario series. In his first appearance, he was voiced by Caden Redpearl. In his second appearance, he was voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie. History On an alternate Earth known as "Mobius", a blue hedgehog named Sonic was born on Christmas Island and was gifted with incredible superhuman speed. In his adolescence, Sonic decided to leave his home to seek adventure across the world and eventually got involved in various conflicts with a mad scientist named Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, who was focused on converting all the animals in the world into robots for his "Eggman Empire". Since then, Sonic has spent most of his life preventing Eggman and his forces from transforming all the animals into robot slaves. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Mario VS Sonic (2011)) Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 35 lbs. *Age: 16 *Freedom Fighter *Top Speed: Unknown **Average of 765 mph *Figure 8 Technique Attacks & Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light-Speed-Dash *Martial Arts *Can Burrow Underground Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit DEATH BATTLE! Info (Mario VS Sonic (2018)) Background * Height: 3'3" | 100 cm * Weight: 77 lb | 35 kg * Species: Hedgehog * Age: 15 * Birthplace: Christmas Island * Plays guitar * Likes: Chili dogs, break dancing, McDonald's Happy Meals * Not a skilled swimmer Abilities & Equipment * Spin Dash * Homing Attack * Insta-Shield * Light Speed Attack * Burrowing * Self-taught martial arts * Power Sneakers * Light Chip * Ancient Light * Flame Ring * Crystal Ring * Magic Gloves * Golden Gloves * Ring Time * Landmines * Enerbeam Power-Ups * Shields ** Normal, Flame, Aqua, Thunder, Gold, Heat Barrier, Invincibility * Wisps ** White Boost, Cyan Laser, Ivory Lightning, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Red Burst, Violet Void, Yellow Drill, Crimson Eagle, Black Bomb, etc. * Chaos Emeralds ** Used for Chaos Control & super form transformations Super Forms * Super Sonic ** New powers: Nearly invulnerable, nearly light speed flight, improved strength, regeneration, positive aura, Chaos Control, Arrow of Light ** Requires gold rings to maintain * Hyper Sonic ** Has all of Super Sonic's abilities ** Totally invincible ** Faster than light ** Hyper Flash boosting attack Feats * Outran a Cyan Wisp at Mach 209 * Shattered a 46,726,976 ton stalactite * Resisted mental control from the Overmind & Dark Gaia * Survived re-entry & terminal velocity * Teleported the 15 mile wide Ark colony * Outran a black hole for 30 seconds * Defeated Eggman, Shadow, Emerl, Solaris, & Perfect Chaos DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Mario VS Sonic (2011) *''Alright, Chubby. Let's settle this! '' *''Now I'll show you! '' *''How's that, plumber? '' *''So you're a bit tougher than I thought, huh? But now it's time for me to finish this...'' *''Whoa... '' *''Uh-oh... '' *''You're too slow! '' *''Now's my chance!'' Mario VS Sonic (2018) * Finders keepers, pal. * Whoa! * You asked for it, tubby! * You're too slow! * Come here! * Oh, gimme a break! * Now I'll show you! * Oh, shoot... Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers Sonic made a cameo in the episode Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. He dashes into Leo's Palace to evade his stalker Amy, unintentionally knocking over Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers and starting the fight between Amy and Ramona. After Amy defeats Ramona, she finds Sonic in the building and starts chasing him again. One Minute Melee Sonic appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee, where he fought the The Flash from DC Comics and won. He also appeared in a Season 3 April Fools Joke episode where he was set up to fight Son Goku from the Dragon Ball series, but quickly loses to him in a second. He later made another cameo in Bowser VS Mecha Sonic. Sonic reappeared as a combatant in Season 5, where he fought against his DEATH BATTLE! opponent Mario and lost. DBX Sonic made a cameo appearance in Amy VS Sakura, where he bumped into Sakura before the battle started. He later made another cameo in the beginning of the Season 4 Finale of DBX, Batman VS Iron Man, where he can be seen in the crowd during the auction. Gallery Sonic's sprite that was used in the battle..png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Super Sonic Sprite.png|Super Sonic Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! 7143.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Season 1 and 5 & shown in Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers Super Sonic (Sprite).png|Super Sonic sprite used in One Minute Melee Sonicmugen.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Season 3 Sonic (Blind Ferret).png|Hand-drawn design used in DEATH BATTLE! Hyper Sonic (Blind Ferret).gif|Hand-drawn Hyper Sonic design used in DEATH BATTLE! Super Sonic.png|Super Sonic Hyper_sonic.gif|Hyper Sonic Spin_Attack_in_Sonic_Generations.png|Spin Attack Sonic_The_Hedgehog_SSB4_(9).jpg|Homing Attack Spin Dash.png|Spin Dash Sonic_wspin_attack.gif|Insta-shield Chaos_emeralds_sonic_runners_by_banjo2015-d8rzd3u.png|Chaos Emeralds super_emeralds_by_bomb_hedgehog-dc4cnm7.gif|Super Emeralds 5B874224-A4AE-44C0-8E0C-AB4C16C904B7.jpeg|Flame Shield 854FDE27-48AC-4D54-BD76-706AA3B20141.jpeg|Thunder Shield F7384C33-1CA7-46BA-914B-8BC732EFC5E4.jpeg|Aqua Shield Gold_Shield.png|Gold Shield Heat_Barrier.png|Heat Barrier SMInvincibility.png|Invincibility Box Sonic_Landmines.png|Landmines Flame_Ring.png|Flame Ring Crystal Ring.png|Crystal Ring Speed_Shoes_(Sonic_Lost_World_Wii_U).png|Power Sneakers Magic_gloves.jpg|Magic Gloves Golden_Gloves.png|Golden Gloves Ancient_Light.png|Ancient Light Enerbeam.png|Enerbeam Boost_To_Win!.png|Sonic Boost Adventure_Light_Speed_Attack.png|Light Speed Attack Wsps.png|Wisps Red_Burst_SLW.png|Red Burst Red Wisp.png|Hand-drawn Red Wisp design used in DEATH BATTLE! Red Burst (Blind Ferret).png|Hand-drawn Red Burst design used in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Sonic is the second Sonic character to appear, after Shadow the Hedgehog, and with the next five being Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose. **He is the first Sonic character to win, with the next three being Metal Sonic, Tails and Amy Rose. **He is also the fifth Sonic character to lose, after Shadow the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Knuckles the Echidna and Metal Sonic. **He is the first Sonic character with a Mario opponent, with the next two being Tails and Knuckles the Echidna. *Ben Singer said on his Twitter that Sonic is his favorite video game character. **Craig Skitzmas however hates Sonic in the Evil Craig Show. *Sonic is the fifth combatant to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic and Batman, and with the next ten being Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta, Mewtwo, Link, Zero, Terry Bogard, Ken Masters, Ryu and Sasuke Uchiha. **He is also the third combatant to win and lose a One Minute Melee, after Batman and Mecha Sonic, and with the next six being Vergil, Link, Zero, Terry Bogard, Ken Masters and Sasuke Uchiha. * Sonic and his opponent are the 14th and 15th returning combatants, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman and Ryu, and with the next five being Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. ** He is the seventh winner to return, after Leonardo, Samus Aran, Superman, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor and Batman, and with the next one being Ganondorf. ** He is the fourth winner to lose, after Metal Sonic, Thor and Batman, and with the next two being Ganondorf and Deadpool. ** He is the third Sonic character to return, after Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic. * Sonic and his opponent are the eighth pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon and Luigi & Tails, and with the next six pairs being Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. * Sonic and his opponent are the third pair of combatants to fight against each other three times, after Akuma & Kenpachi Zaraki and Sephiroth & Vergil, and with the next pair being Frieza and Mewtwo. * Sonic is the first combatant to have two different voice actors, as Caden Redpearl did not return to voice Sonic in his second appearance, with the next one being Tommy Oliver. ** According to Ben Singer in the Mario VS Sonic Sneak Peek episode of Death Battle Cast, this was done to reflect how Sonic's official voice actor had changed from Jason Griffith to Roger Craig Smith in the early 2010's, with Nicholas Andrew Louie being directed to do an impression of the latter for the episode. * Sonic and his opponent are the first two combatants to have a sprite and traditionally animated appearances in DEATH BATTLE!. * Sonic is the first combatant to be voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie, with next two being Ben Tennyson and Tommy Oliver. References * Sonic the Hedgehog on Wikipedia * Sonic the Hedgehog on the Sonic News Network Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Sega Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Hedgehogs Category:Fire Users Category:Speedsters Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Flying combatants Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Martial Artists Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Combatants that are traditionally animated Category:A team of Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Shield Users Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Merciful Combatants